the dark lords consort
by Lynette1982
Summary: Abandoned. Taken over by Shadow-Ravin link in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry potter or any other related articles

Harry was sitting in his bedroom at number 4 privett drive, he had been home from school for two weeks now, the warning the order members gave the Dursleys did nothing to deter them as soon as they got back he got the beating of his life and it hadn't stopped since then. He'd not been allowed out of his room since he first stepped into it he was barely being fed, he could feel the life being drained out of him he knew the only thing keeping him alive was his magic sustaining him.

A few hundred mile away one tom marvolo riddle a.k.a lord voldemort, one you know who, was feeling really happy his loyal followers had just escaped from Azkaban, he knew the people at the ministry where fools, well most of them any ways he did have a few followers there ready to do his bidding and here he was just about to go on a mission and was felling things that weren't anything to do with him, and he was confused greatly because there only time he had been able to feel another's it was Potters but there was no way that, that could be true, but he would find out soon. They would be at privett drive within the hour, his order spy as finely been given the knowledge of where the boy-who-lived is. If he where really honest with him self these feelings of anger and loneliness was most likely the only reason that he was going to kidnap Potter it was quite frankly driving him crazy. He looked aroud all his death eaters making sure all was there when he caught sight of his order spy one Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter I should be updating on this about once a week and again I am not JK Rowling so I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter.

Harry was drifting in and out of consciousness when he heard what he thought was a loud bang and screaming coming from down stairs, and he couldn't be more happy about it 'finally he as come' he had been hoping that someone would finally come for him he had long since decided that he was going to join the dark side, and if he was totally honest with him self he was way to dark for the majority of the Gryffindors to understand him he should of just let the sorting hat put him in Slytherin.

He didn't realise up until recently that his two best friends where just using him for the fame and notoriety that came with being friends with the boy who lived. He heard them talking with Ginny one afternoon when he was roaming about with his invisibility cloak he was quite frankly astonished that he had managed to keep his magic under control after that.

FLASHBACK

Harry was walking around the lake the morning after Dumbledore had told him about the prophecy when he spotted Ron and Hermione and decided to head over to them, but just before he was about to take his cloak off and show him self he caught what they where saying. "You think that Dumbledore has told him the fake prophecy yet? It was pretty close it's a good job that Longbottom is such a klutz then Potter didn't get to hear the real thing a mean if he ever learned who his soul mate was we would never get him to kill you know who would we?" Ron was commenting lightly with out a care "Dumbledore knows what he is doing Ronald I think he is planning on giving Harry a potion soon to try and get him to see someone elts as his mate."

END FLASHBACK

Harry still to this day hadn't found out who his soul mate was but he had a fair good idea. Just has he thought that his door burst open as well as his scar and he lost consciousness before he could say Lord Voldemort.

It was just too easy for the dark lord to kidnap Potter there were no guards out side and the Muggles where just too easy to convince to give up control of Potter either Dumbledore was incredibly stupid or he just really didn't care about his saviour. He even surprised him self never mind his followers by how gently he picked Harry up they got just past the wards and he just caught sight of the order members that had come when the wards failed as he apparated with his precious bundle.


	3. Chapter 3

I am not planning on carrying on with this fic. I much prefare reading to writing. I thought the idea was fairly good but I'm just not cut out for writing.

If anyone wants to carry on where I left off feel free but could you e-mail if you do cause I would very much like to read it. 


	4. Chapter 4

I have officially given this fic for someone elts to finish.

The link will be on my profile page


End file.
